Typical medical connectors in wide use are connectors for solution containers, administration sets, catheters and numerous medical lines. Medical procedures require a connection where the bio-burden (i.e., bacterial population) is minimized. Protective caps containing an antibacterial agent or connectors and caps susceptible to ultraviolet radiation disinfection can result in reduced bio-burden by providing a bacteriocidal or bacteriostatic effect to connector surfaces and to cap surfaces prior to use. Sterile or antiseptic surfaces on connectors and caps are desirable particularly for lines, connectors and components used in peritoneal dialysis, for example, continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD).
At the present time thousands of patients who have limited or nonexistent kidney function due to end stage renal disease are being maintained by CAPD and other forms of peritoneal dialysis. In the CAPD procedure, connections between dialysis solution containers and administration sets which communicate with the peritoneal catheter must be made and broken, normally several times a day. There is the possibility that sterility of the flow path between the various solution containers and the peritoneal cavity may be compromised, particularly when the patient is doing his own CAPD exchanges. Airborne bacteria or accidental touch contamination of an open connector by the patient can contaminate the flow path. The result of such a contamination can be peritonitis.
It would be expedient to provide connectors which safely seal at connector sites without the rigidly enforced molding tolerances which are presently necessary.
It would be desirable if opportunities for accidental disconnection of the tubing conduits were prevented or minimized.
It would be favorable if reduced bio-burden around the connection site were promoted by the connector design.
It would be advantageous if connectors provided a smooth fluid flow path without obstruction and without steps or abrupt changes in lumen cross-section.
A favorable construction would have good sealing characteristics achievable with minimum forces required to operate the connection.
An effective bacteriostatic or bacteriocidal connection system could be made of a material that did not support bacteria growth, yet which is transparent to ultraviolet radiation for disinfecting or preferably sterilizing the connection surfaces before use.